


Strangers (9)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Strangers (9)28 / 29 / 30原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12cffca4d





	Strangers (9)

**Author's Note:**

> Strangers (9)  
> 28 / 29 / 30  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12cffca4d

**28.**

 

        深夜時分，荒涼公路旁只有兩桌顧客的速食餐廳中，在副駕座昏睡整路的Root低著頭、十指捏著手中漢堡，每隔兩秒就抬眼悄悄瞥向對面Shaw臉頰的明顯青腫，神情是十足十的尷尬。

 

        （這算虐待動物嗎？）

 

        「別再捏了，漢堡都要爛了。」從一開始就發現視線所在的Shaw直到漢堡即將被捏成濃縮麵糰時才忍不住開口提醒，因此回神的Root低聲驚呼，接著埋頭大吃起來。「嘿，記得嗎？吃慢點，TM不會因為妳多吃個半小時就餓死在家裡的。」

 

        「……啊、嗯……」

 

        已經把特大號漢堡與一盤薯條塞進肚子裡的Shaw捏起吸管，有一下沒一下地攪著半杯都是冰塊的奶茶，無聲嘆口氣，壓壓頭上棒球帽，才默默看著表情仍充滿侷促、卻還是盡力放緩速度進食的Root。

 

        頭頂老舊音響放著八零年代的鄉村音樂，底質的細微電氣噪音沙沙地在四周流動，更加襯托此刻寂靜，而外頭霓虹招牌的冷藍與艷紅交互閃爍，有那麼一些也映到了Root的臉上。冷與暖，總是後者更多一些。

 

        這種環境稱不上安適，Shaw卻如此感覺。無法輕易移開目光的她依然望著，想起不久前在公路上挨的兩拳，那可真扎實……雖然還有些疼，但她從頭到尾就沒生半點氣，或許是她知道自己的動搖徹底惹怒Root了。

 

        畢竟……那是個曾說過「我不覺得妳有問題」的女人，她還記得那時Root的口吻輕描淡寫，卻含著堅定認真。然後她就因為那個男人的一句話而徹底否定了她，所以……總之她沒生氣的道理，而且她是真的需要那兩拳好好冷靜一下。

 

        （……事實是她還挺感謝的。）

 

        Shaw安靜啜著奶茶，直到努力著別吃太快的Root終於以細嚼慢嚥將漢堡全數化為體內能量，接著喝起冰塊已化去大半的檸檬紅茶。不過才一口，Root就皺起臉，低低嘟嚷了聲好甜。

 

        「……我不知道妳那麼討厭甜的。」Shaw略為訝異地眨了眨眼。稍早把Root從熟睡中挖起來並帶到卡座上繼續打瞌睡以後，她就去點餐了，想著熱愛咖啡因的女人大概比較喜歡普通茶類，就隨便點了檸檬紅茶當附餐飲料。她是沒想太多。

 

        （而且糖果會討厭糖果？這沒道理。）

 

        「我……不是，可能是平常習慣咖啡了，我不真的討厭甜的。」連忙否認的Root有點慌張，雙手在身前交互揮著，緊接著又低頭吸了一大口檸檬紅茶。Shaw愣了愣，自然反應般伸手越過桌面，用食指推了下Root的額頭。

 

        （為什麼Root表現得像個做錯事的孩子呢。）

 

        （這麼久以來Root都只喝黑咖啡，明明是她沒想到這件事。）

 

        望著大腦似乎沒在運轉、還傻呼呼的Root，「不喜歡就別喝了，我去給妳買杯咖啡。」Shaw站起身來，伸手要拿那杯紅茶，但Root的雙手緊緊握在上頭，滿臉不願意。「不要咖啡嗎？那妳想喝什麼？」

 

        Root的眼神飄來飄去，過了大概整整一分鐘才搖頭：「沒有，我沒特別想喝什麼，所以這個就可以了。」

 

        Shaw低頭看著同時有三隻手握在上頭的杯子。

 

        無語三秒鐘，她突然笑起來，用另一隻手啪啪啪地拍開Root的雙手。

 

        「貓，妳要喝什麼？」

 

        頭頂迅速飄過幾百個問號的Root呆過另一個三秒鐘，才意會到把甜膩紅茶舉得高高的Shaw到底在說什麼，嘴角顫著卻勾了起來，不再堅持，只小小聲地說想要一杯拿鐵咖啡，熱的。

 

        鄉村音樂轉為藍調音樂，Root趴到桌上，望著落地窗外靜靜等待。

 

        等著等著，暖空氣讓她忍不住闔上眼，直到第三首歌即將結束、低沉男聲飄忽著逐漸遠去時，一隻手輕輕按上她的頭頂，她嗅到咖啡香氣，睜開眼，是站在身邊的Shaw偏著頭望她。眼前的馬克杯飄散暖熱霧氣，她正要伸手去拿，但一下就被往裡頭擠。

 

        Shaw坐到她的身邊，緊挨著她。

 

        「慢慢喝，很燙。」還沒來得及說聲謝謝，就聽到細心提醒，Root點點頭，感覺Shaw好像整個人靠倒在自己身上了。她雙手捧起馬克杯，小心啜著。「他們沒有拿鐵，所以我盯著他們煮熱牛奶。」

 

        「為什麼要加牛奶？」

 

        「避免胃三更半夜的被咖啡傷害，而且牛奶對身體不錯，又好喝。」

 

        （她開始懷疑空氣裡飄著一氧化二氮。）

 

        意料之外的解釋讓Root停下動作，不由自主想像起那幅奇妙景象，接著微微歪過頭，視線沿著棒球帽的帽緣掃過，再落到安和輪廓，最終定在那塊青腫上頭，許久才吐出一句謝謝。手中的馬克杯或者安靜的Shaw，她沒能決定是哪邊更加溫暖，但無論哪邊，都是Sameen Shaw。

 

        （聞起來甜甜的，還讓人想笑。）

 

        「喝完就上路？」

 

        「好。」

 

        拋去胡思亂想，Root在肯定回應後點點頭，望著眼前因顧客離去而變得空蕩的餐廳，感受肩上還有些小心的重量，聽著揉合溫和旋律的女聲，一瞬間就捨不得這段時間太快結束，但緊接而來的另一個瞬間，又覺得應該快點回家。

 

        她盡速喝完手中的熱拿鐵，接著輕搖Shaw的肩頭。

 

        她與她一前一後離開餐廳，回到車邊。

 

        Shaw自動坐上副駕座，而Root轉頭望去，手擱在鑰匙上好一會，終於有了勇氣，讓指腹輕輕撫過那塊青腫。

 

        「對不起。」Root說，竟不由自主有些畏怯。

 

        Shaw只聳聳肩，側頭望她：「沒事，妳做了對的事。」

 

        此刻懶洋洋地癱在座椅上的Shaw是真的不在意──無須耳朵或尾巴的額外提示，Root就是知道──嗯……如果動物（雖然只有一半）本身覺得無所謂，那應該就不算虐待動物了吧？她是真的對動物近乎無感，但不代表能夠接受那種行為。總之現在她感覺輕鬆多了。

 

        上路不久，Root看見Shaw已闔上雙眼，也就專注駕駛。

 

        「妳覺得……」但僅只過去幾分鐘Shaw就開口了，手指捲著黑髮末端，側臉看來有些心煩意亂，可好像又滿不在乎，「以後我該怎麼辦？」說著還打了個哈欠，知道那完全不是在徵詢意見的Root不禁微笑。「頂著這些去工作嗎？妳看，現在是晚上，這些玩意都沒縮回去。」

 

        「妳可以去應徵瘋狂科學家的實驗品，保證一次錄取。」

 

        「哈哈哈。真幽默。」雙臂在胸前交叉著，Shaw丟了個白眼過去。

 

        「Sameen，說真的，我認為妳不需要太擔心。」穩當當地收下那記白眼，Root偷空拍了下在Shaw大腿旁搖來晃去的尾巴。嗯，手感一如既往地相當治癒。「就算那男人說的是『妳要跟真心相愛的人做愛並得到高潮』這種虛幻俗濫又不科學的變態條件。」

 

        Shaw不屑冷哼，撓撓頭頂那對耳朵：「別再讓我聽到那句話，再說我已經不覺得這世上還有任何事在科學範疇內了。」

 

        「好吧，但妳有沒有想過為什麼自己會變成現在這樣？」稍微放緩速度，Root轉過去盯著Shaw瞧，後者臉一繃似乎就要發火，前者卻只搖搖頭：「我是指從日夜轉化的型態變成這種可愛得……咳、我是指，半人半狼。」

 

        「沒想過，妳說呢？」

 

        「我剛剛想過了，我認為這是一種進步，至少妳現在日夜都能保持人類型態了。」半帶挑釁的口吻沒產生半點效果，Root只是把睡醒後不斷在腦裡打轉的想法說出：「而關鍵大概是妳變成這樣的幾個小時前，我們第一次接吻了。」

 

        眼睛越瞇越緊直到只剩一條縫，Shaw一時半刻搞不懂Root到底在說什麼：「我拒絕聽取任何天馬行空的浪漫幻想。」

 

        「別說得像發生在妳身上的事情不天馬行空一樣，截至目前為止，妳是我遇過與科學最無關的人。」Root只勉強忍住笑意，但沒忍住反駁。Shaw臭著臉完全閉嘴了。「在那之後我們就沒做過了，而我的假設是關鍵條件都滿足了，但不完全，因為只有接吻……那並不足夠，所以現在要驗證的只是……」

 

        駛向道路邊側，Root踩下煞車，把排檔桿打進停車格。霎時失去速度後彷彿連著時間一同凝結的寧謐空氣裡，她注視著雙唇微啟，似是也想通什麼的Shaw。

 

        但當她傾向前，Shaw卻伸手擋住了她：「先回去再說，妳想餓死TM嗎？」

 

        挑起半邊眉，Root沉默片刻：「TM不會因為這半小時就餓死在家裡，妳說的。」

 

        「妳剛剛已經用掉那半小時，而我感應到她餓了，妳看我的耳朵跟尾巴，我知道，我們之間就是有這種連結，妳這個純正人類不會懂的。」

 

        Shaw一本正經，Root啞然無言。

 

        只能在沉默之後聳聳肩，把排檔桿推回去，把油門踩到底。

 

        （顯然有人需要一點心理準備。）

 

        之後，只有風聲呼嘯掠過的幽靜夜裡，她聽著她平穩規律的呼吸聲，竟感覺始終固定長度的分秒在快慢之間交替不息，而有那麼一下子……或者說有很多個那種一下子，她希望這條公路與這個夜晚永無止盡。

 

        （她知道什麼該戳破、什麼不該。）

 

        因為她想得比應該想的要更多更遠。

 

        而那讓她害怕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**29.**

 

        Root發現Shaw真的非常喜歡TM。

 

        ……呃，會說發現是因為一開始Shaw還是匹狼的時候只會對TM散發濃濃殺氣，剛變回人類並與TM相處的那個晚上也一副彆扭樣，Root當然直覺她不太喜歡狗狗。但這次回來，Shaw完全就和那頭大白狗成了最佳夥伴，感情好得很，一天到晚黏在一塊，根本當飼主不存在。

 

        哦、對，容她自我介紹，她就是飼主──別稱被忽略的食物供應機。

 

        中午，「嘿！妳不能吃這個，這個有調味，妳會吃壞肚子。」嚇阻後立刻轉為溫和語調，把倒滿辣醬的培根牛肉義大利麵舉高高的Shaw搖搖頭。發現不能吃到食物的TM垂下頭嗚鳴兩聲，而Shaw繃起臉，但不過一會就拉起一片肉放進盛滿溫水的水杯裡攪來攪去，然後遞向前。「就這一片哦？我是覺得它不辣了……」

 

        晚間，「妳想看這台嗎？還是這台？這電影我以前看過，還滿有趣的，」手上握著遙控器的Shaw不斷轉台，左臂勾著身邊TM毛絨絨的脖子。TM轉頭舔了她的臉，然後汪汪汪，聽起來不感興趣。「不喜歡嗎，那要不要去玩？」

 

        「汪！」隨後兩個大傢伙就跑去後院了。

 

        接著滿頭滿身雪水枯葉地回家。

 

        （……喂喂喂。）

 

        深夜，Shaw側躺在沙發上抱著雙眼半闔且已經開始打呼嚕的TM，湊向前跟她鼻子碰鼻子：「妳真溫暖，我就說妳一定是最好的抱枕，好啦，晚安。」

 

        （……喂？請問妳們知道屋子裡還有另一個人存在嗎？哈囉？）

 

        即使無奈，但老實說Root對此實在難有怨言，畢竟她能給這種日常景象的唯一評價就是超級可愛，尤其一方是無時無刻都在微笑的毛絨絨大傢伙，另一方明明是人類卻頂著狼的耳朵和尾巴，還三不五時就露出孩子般的開心笑容……而且她喜歡她，就更沒什麼好說的了。

 

        然而三天過下來，Root漸漸意識到Shaw是在躲她。

 

        吃飯玩耍休息睡覺全賴著TM不放──沒錯，就是Shaw賴著TM，TM去哪Shaw就去哪──完全不主動找她談話。她本以為是自己回來後便因為委託工作而忙得不可開交（食物供應機當然需要現金啊），所以Shaw體貼地不去吵她，只是當工作告一段落，在旁邊晃來晃去卻被當空氣的她才發現並非如此。

 

        不僅僅是談話，Shaw甚至有意無意地避開與她共處同一空間……事實上，若不是Shaw在回話時態度總是正常，她幾乎都要以為兩人正在冷戰。

 

        （但……為什麼？）

 

        第四天午後，做完晚餐的Root坐在餐桌旁直盯著抱住TM看電視的Shaw瞧；第五天凌晨，Root站在沙發旁直盯著抱住TM正在熟睡的Shaw瞧；第五天中午，Root一口氣準備好兩天份的人狗糧食，接著無視她們就逕自出門。

 

        （她確實覺得有點委屈。）

 

        （她知道Shaw是故意的。）

 

        第五天深夜，Shaw打了三通電話；第六天早上，未接來電已經堆到二十七通；第六天下午，在公寓裡剛解決場混戰並拿到一塊隨身碟的Root看著震個沒完的手機嘆了口氣，邊用腳底抹布擦拭地面血跡邊按下通話鍵，阻止第五十二通未接來電。

 

        「嗨，Sweetie，想我了嗎？但我正在忙。」語氣故作輕鬆的她歪頭並聳著肩夾住手機，拿起拖把時順勢往就是要爬過來惹麻煩的男人一腳踹去，悲嚎頓時響遍整間公寓，她索性用拖把堵住那張嘴，再輕哼著用腳踩兩下。「是TM餓了嗎？我給你們都備好食物了。」

 

        「哦……妳在……工作嗎？」

 

        「是啊，不然呢？」

 

        「剛剛那是什麼聲音？」

 

        「肋骨被砸斷後爬出來又被踹翻的聲音？附帶一提，現在我用拖把堵住那張嘴了。」

 

        「好吧……反正我、呃……我知道妳準備好食物了。」話筒那端的聲音聽來有些軟弱，Root覺得自己都能想像Shaw縮在沙發一角、雙手交疊著握住手機的模樣，但不，現在Shaw肯定抱著TM而且一臉懶洋洋的模樣。「TM跟我都不餓、就算沒食物我也會去找吃的，只是……」

 

        「只是？」

 

        「妳……我是說、妳什麼時候要……呃……回來？」

 

        （現在就想起她的存在了？）

 

        萬分彆扭又猶豫到不行的話音斷斷續續從話筒那端飄來，Root低哼兩聲，直接踹暈那男人後拿起手機抵在耳邊，讓肩頸恢復自由，但她仰頭盯著天花板半晌，想起之前出門工作時發生的那些事，突然就不確定了。

 

        （她記得那時連任務都不顧直接調轉車頭只想飛奔回家的自己。）

 

        （她曾經那麼擔心她。）

 

        （可是現在……）

 

        「我不知道，妳想要我什麼時候回去呢，親愛的？」

 

        （所有嚥回腹中難以吐出的字句都比苦澀更加尖銳。）

 

        話筒那端沉默片刻，「親愛的？妳不開心的時候就會離家出走嗎？」略顯不悅的音聲帶著點抱怨成分，Root為語氣突如其來的轉變愣了會兒，一時間無法回應，因為……這算離家出走？「工作不是理由，妳可以和我待在一起很久都不出門，所以找中間人說妳要繼續工作然後離開，這本質上就是離家出走。」

 

        Root瞬時瞇起眼：「先不說為什麼我需要工作，就算是又怎樣？我有行動自由。」Shaw是真的讓她火大了。

 

        「妳不該這樣做。」

 

        （喔，Sameen Shaw。）

 

        「哇哦，妳現在是想在電話裡跟我吵架嗎？」也不知道怎麼一下就變得暴躁，Root迅速按步驟消去自己曾經存在這間房裡的所有痕跡，把可能成為證據的物品全放入夾鏈袋並塞進後背包，在確認建物監視器無異常後一邊夾著電話一邊開門。「不是？我想也是，所以妳還想說什麼？」

 

        「為什麼妳都不問我原因？」很想反駁些什麼卻再次被堵得無話可說，Root咬著牙，放棄攀升速度極度緩慢的電梯，快步往一樓走去。「妳問我是不是喜歡妳，然後就走了，妳因為我都不跟妳說話，然後就走了，為什麼不問我原因？」

 

        （這一瞬間Root覺得自己整個心臟氣得亂糟糟的橫衝直撞像就要停止心跳。）

 

        （Shaw是故意的。Shaw都知道。）

 

        「噢，那妳告訴我原因吧？」拉高了音調的Root順腳踹翻某戶人家門前的傘桶，覺得自己眉頭現在八成像被擰到極限的抹布。「我現在問妳了，告訴我。」

 

        「我不好意思啊。」

 

        Shaw說得理所當然，Root煞時瞪大了眼。

 

        哇靠。開什麼玩笑。

 

        「妳是開玩笑地說過幾次喜歡我，我也很清楚，畢竟妳表現出的就是那個樣子，但妳有發現嗎？妳從沒好好講過，一次都沒有，」那端繼續述說的語氣聽來平淡，後頭卻有滿滿嚴肅認真，甚至再度重述：「要嘛避開、要嘛笑著帶過，妳從沒好好講過。」

 

        腳步僅只頓住片刻，立刻又重重踩下的Root簡直要氣死，本來不在意的，但如今她滿肚子委屈又滿肚子火：「哦？這重要嗎？我以為妳更在意每天三餐吃什麼，我都不知道妳是那麼需要答案的人。」

 

        「我是。」

 

        Root緊抓手機的程度隨氣憤程度越發加重，讓她覺得它下一秒就會在自己掌中爆裂破碎。好不容易奔到地面樓的她洩憤似地一腳踹開公寓鐵門，視線裡頭出現的卻不是平凡街景，而是倚在車邊同樣握著手機的Shaw。

 

        Shaw穿著連帽外套，頭上還是那頂棒球帽。

 

        當她抬眼望向怔在門口的她，她還活在世上卻忘了呼吸。

 

        那雙漆黑卻又明亮的眸底清晰寫著一切原因。

 

        「所以我來找妳了。」

 

        （全是她的名字。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

**30.**

 

        「……妳確定、這樣好嗎……」

 

        「有什麼不確定的。」

 

        徹底膠著的情況持續不久，回到那棟房子的車程稱不上久，Root銷毀作案證據所使用的時間也不久。倒抽口氣，Root在那雙唇終於願意暫時放過她時，問起不在屋裡的TM，Shaw皺起臉說她的主人稍早來把她接回去了。Root又好奇地問如果不是這樣，她還會來找她嗎。

 

        （雖然她更想問為何此刻是自己被壓在大門上。）

 

        一反常態主動異常的Shaw的鼻尖抵在纖細頸項低哼，說她會帶著TM一起去找某個不開心就要離家出走的女人，那沒什麼，她們還可以一路吃吃喝喝，而Root看到TM一定會很開心。

 

        抵著門板的肩微微挺起，「妳真的很喜歡TM，不如我去把她偷回來？」Root輕笑著任Shaw把自己身上潔白襯衫褪下。Shaw頓了幾秒，好像真的在考慮這個提案，隨後卻搖搖頭。「那我們去認養一隻和TM一樣可愛的……只要妳還想待在這裡。」

 

        「說得好像我迫不及待想離開一樣，妳是不是有安全感問題？」Shaw兩指搭在黑色胸罩邊緣，順著線條勒往後背，一下將搭扣解開。她不太開心，Root想，那對耳朵都半折下來了。「不過我覺得這問題很多餘，因為妳就是有。」

 

        「……哦、Sameen，問這問題的人才沒有安全感吧。」

 

        Shaw抬眼盯著Root兩秒，接著直起身子吻上，「我不太了解安全感的定義，」在唇瓣相離的數秒之間她說，「真要說的話，我的安全感應該是『能讓我活下來的器具』提供的，我一直都只在乎生死。」濕潤雙唇再次壓上，以不再銳利的齒掠奪一些柔軟，又再度離開：「但現在……是啊，與那些無關，我活得很安全卻沒有安全感。」

 

        出乎意料的誠懇坦白讓Root的思維徹底卡住，幾乎進入某種程度上的真空狀態，都忘記有一雙手還在身上肆意橫行，而Shaw指掌或輕或重所撫過壓過的地方全留著熱度，在她回神瞬間便盡數點燃。

 

        她很久沒感覺過了。

 

        能挑起封存於體內深處慾望的高昂呼喚。

 

        「聽起來……像我是妳的安全感。」當Shaw的吻吸吮啃噬著逐次向下，一手輕緩揉著白皙胸脯，另一邊含住早已硬挺的小點以舌尖挑逗戲弄，Root難以自制地按住Shaw的腦後，努力專注於平順呼吸，卻不能忽略逐漸失去力量的身軀。「所以妳才、在我不見的時候那麼著急？」

 

        「……誰著急了。」Shaw瞇了瞇眼，對Root那張強裝鎮定的臉很是不滿，一手解開了褲頭鈕扣，蹭著蹭著將它往下推，另一手指尖則摸到底褲邊緣勾轉著輕撫游移。「不過……妳不在的時候，我是真的……」

 

        當略帶猶豫的話語被沉重吐息吞噬淹沒，Root咬住下唇。她已知道Shaw將說些什麼，她很明白也早已習慣，畢竟過去太多人這樣說過，但就這一次，她無法抑制住讓自己不去期待，鼓動漸次加快的心跳便是最佳證明──

 

        「……真的？」

 

        「真的有些害怕。」

 

        那雙直對著她雙眼的漆黑瞳孔沒有一絲動搖，Root看著它們就像看著當初資料庫裡那張照片，漠然、危險且擁有強烈吸引力，但這之中彷彿又有了不同……來自逐漸明晰的熱度，與和著它柔軟地搖曳並膨脹著的一團……不知道是什麼的什麼東西。

 

        （可是Shaw說她會害怕。）

 

        （害怕無法變回人類？害怕失去如今唯一繩索？）

 

        （──害怕她的離去？）

 

        Root不知道驀然閃過腦海的字句是不是一種過於樂觀自滿的盲目猜測，但那一團不知道是什麼的什麼東西確實讓她清醒過來，想起Shaw在那男人身上得到的情報──變態詭異卻絕非不可能達成的條件──於是用雙手揪住Shaw的衣領，使出最大力量直直把她向對側牆壁推去。

 

        （儘管有一部份來自恐懼。）

 

        （她知道繼續下去會走到哪一步。）

 

        （而此刻，她不願讓Shaw知曉這份恐懼。）

 

        整個人狠狠撞到牆上，Shaw悶哼一聲，還沒能反應時，Root已經粗魯地把連帽外套拉鍊扯開並將其扒下，接著抓住襯衣底部就猛地往上扯，迫使Shaw舉起雙手以讓她順利將襯衣脫掉──她搶著時間，如前段日子般貪婪地沿著結實卻不失柔軟的肌理線條留下痕跡，雙手攀住挺起背部，始終剪磨得短滑的指甲硬是嵌了進去。

 

        「妳幹什麼？」

 

        正靠在緊縮小腹邊的她聽見問句便抬起頭，而往下望的Shaw表情有點微妙，皺著眉卻也微勾著唇角，要她說的話……近乎哭笑不得。

 

        「嗯……進行解除詛咒的前置步驟？」舌尖潤過發乾雙唇，Root輕笑著說，一下就解開牛仔褲的褲頭，把兩條褲管扯到最底，Shaw也順從地抬起腳，讓雙腳徹底獲得自由。「雖然跟平常不太一樣，但我想妳應該不介意站著。」

 

        「妳是這樣想的？」

 

        「難道不是嗎？不過是從罩在我身上變成雙腳站立？」

 

        「抱歉，這次我很介意。」

 

        顯然Shaw沒在開玩笑，因為Root實在不清楚自己是怎麼在一秒內從半跪變成平躺的，而且還沒感覺到半點疼痛──但前特工小姐就是有能耐把事情變成這樣。

 

        「我知道妳想做什麼，不過妳難道覺得……這是什麼童話故事嗎？」跨坐在Root身上的Shaw雙手撐在她肩頭兩側，歪著頭，一臉似笑非笑的無奈模樣。她因著冰冷地面帶來的刺激而噘起唇點點頭，但Shaw卻搖了搖頭，「現在，妳跟我，」然後伸出食指上下來回指了數次：「或許是在故事裡，但故事不是這樣寫的。」

 

        「可是我要解除妳的詛咒，我可以，我要對妳負責任，妳記得的……」或許是酒精開始發揮作用，Root晃了幾下才抓住Shaw的右手低聲嚷道，卻只得到一個輕淺的吻。「嘿！妳、難道妳不想變回人類嗎？難道妳想繼續這樣待在這裡？」

 

        「或許我就是這麼想的。」當低沉聲線染上嘶啞，Root有了一瞬恍惚。因為Shaw的表情比她曾見過的所有熱戀人類都要更加溫柔。「我也知道妳喜歡毛絨絨的……這些玩意，我從不在意其它人喜歡我什麼，反正我不可能喜歡上誰，但那天晚上我突然覺得，如果妳喜歡的話，就這樣也可以。」

 

        「Sameen Shaw！我說過我喜歡的不只是──」

 

        如果Shaw至今還覺得她只是喜歡那匹狼，未免也太瞧不起她──微慍的Root想反駁，卻又被堵上嘴。就在這一瞬間，Shaw今晚的所有行為在腦海重播，她後知後覺地發現這一切都溫柔得難以思議，甚至……慎重──Shaw把她壓到門上時低聲說了句抱歉，要吻她之前還問「可以嗎」。附帶一提她點頭了。

 

        直到此時，Root才真正認知到這不是Shaw反常了。

 

        無論是順從慾望抑或產生其它想法，這個夜裡所發生的一切……只代表從未真正在性的意義上碰觸過她的Shaw終於跨越某道高牆或某條界線，努力將手伸向她，更對此認真嚴肅一如儀式。

 

        （雖然打斷她的話還是讓她有點不爽。）

 

        （但她可以體諒Shaw所有的「不好意思」。）

 

        「我知道，我只是『害怕』這會證明……」在害怕這字上加重語調，Shaw狠咬住唇，視線直直黏在旁邊地板上，更有一瞬間要站起身，但Root拉住了她的手，片刻，她才再次開口：「我一直在迴避這事，不是說我還在想那個男人的話，我相信妳、也覺得自己改變了，但還是……我說過，我一直都、我始終沒能喜歡上某個人……如果我們做了，但結果是我依然這個樣子──」

 

        「妳不會的。」

 

        這次是Root打斷Shaw。

 

        她當然不能對她的過往感同身受，因為她們有著不同過去，沒有人能真正對另一個人的處境感同身受──但當探進話語根源，她知道她們所畏懼的某些事物在本質上毫無差異──忽視己身心臟因此而生的尖銳疼痛，堅定地阻止混亂話語，雙手掐住被沮喪與自我厭棄所壟罩的臉龐，迫使那雙眼只能盯著自己的。

 

        她安靜將她凝視，唯一希望的是能夠鞏固那份不定，驅除那份不安。

 

        「……妳怎麼知道？」

 

        Shaw輕聲問道，驀地軟弱得像洩了氣的氣球。

 

        Root撐起身，撥開幾絲落髮，微笑著吻上額際皺褶。

 

        「我收到妳的告白了。」

 

        （直至一切平順安寧。）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
